villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:BigBadSquid/Pure Evil Proposal: Seath the Scaleless
Here's the one and only Paledrake: Seath the Scaleless. What's the Work Dark Souls is a dark fantasy role playing video game set in the kingdom of Lordran. In the beginning, the world was unformed, a vast emptiness covered in fog and Everlasting Dragons. Then the First Flame was discovered that brought life and death. Using shards and souls that developed from the flame, the dragons were defeated by the lords using new brought power to remove their scales that were thought to be impenetrable enough to grant them immortality. One such dragon was Seath the Scaleless, who chose to betray his kind as he lacked the scales of immortality. Who is Seath the Scaleless/What does he do Because he was born without scales of immortality, Seath grew envious of the other dragons and chose to aid Lord Gwyn in killing off his own species, which he did with sheer pleasure, as seen in the opening cinematic where he crushes dragon intestines in his hand, his mouth soaked in blood, and roars in victory on a mound of dragon corpses. In gratitude of assistance, Gwyn granted Seath a Bequeathed Lord Soul Shard and was promoted dukedom. An artifact that Seath stole from the dragons was the Primordial Crystal, which healed any wound he was struck with. With the Primordial Crystal, Seath became immortal like he sought; but a crystal that lasted eternally should it not break was not enough for Seath, thus he sent his minions, the Channelers, across Lordran to gather human specimen for him to conduct experimentation on, determined to find the reasoning why he lacked scales in the first place. His experiments resulted in him torturing countless individuals with magical crystals until they became crystallized monsters. His obsession with finding scales of immortality drove Seath to insanity, resulting in him becoming a hollow undead. His archive turned from a library into a prison, tainted by his selfish pursuit for pure immortality. Seath mainly focused on capturing innocent maidens from across the land of Lordran and used his magic to transform them into tentacle monsters called Pisacas. They act as the guards for the prison portion of his archive, guided by an alarm that sounds when a crystal hollow escapes from its container for the Pisaca to tear apart. The Man Serpents that also guard the prison will rather run away from them instead of fighting you. The Pisaca appear malicious, but when the alarm is off, they rather cower back in their cell, refusing to fight the player unless attacked first. Even worse there are two Pisaca in the back of the cell who will never attack, even when the alarm is on or if attacked. Listen close and they are crying. This makes it clear that they are not attacking out of malice, but out of fear. There's also one character in the game named Reah of Thorolund who gets captured by a Channeler once all of her miracles are purchased, appearing in the prison part of the archive as a hollow. If only Seath was given enough time, he would have definitely made her a Pisaca too. If you thought Seath's influences only ended after the player defeats him; after buying all of Big Hat Logan's spells after slaying the dragon, he becomes hostile under Seath's magic after stealing some of his notes on immortality. In Dark Souls II, a part of Seath's Bequeathed Lord Soul possesses the Duke's Dear Freja, and she slaughters every descendant of the Everlasting Dragons in the Brightstone Cove Tseldora. Manscorpion Tark and Scorpioness Najka are also presumed to be experiments of his. In Dark Souls III, his notes left behind by Logan found their way to the Grand Archive of Lothric, where the people were driven to delusions and worshiped him in a similar way to Logan. King Oceiros would also become one of these worshipers, who followed Seath's footsteps for him to find great power, only to become a dragon hybrid which was one of the causes that lead to his kingdom's downfall. Mitigating Factors Now Seath does have somewhat of a Freudian Excuse. "Somewhat". The only reason he turned against the dragons in the first place is because he lacked the scales of immortality. The dragons saw his case as a disease, and its what lead to both his madness and murderous envy of the other dragons. However, even if you could call this backstory sympathetic, any sympathy for the Paledrake is obsolete compared to his cruel and unforgiving acts of torturous experiments on innocent people just to discover his scaleless case. Heinous Standards Many characters in Dark Souls have very ambiguous moralities. They could be seen as both heroes and/or villains due to their actions in the game. Particularly the lords, who all had honorable and redeeming qualities about them, making it very sorrowful when you are forced to kill them as hollows. Gwyn, Gravelord Nito, Witch of Izalith, Four Kings, all of them have tragedy to define who they are. Not the case with Seath. Unlike the other carriers of Lord Souls and Bequeathed Lord Souls, he is straight-up evil. Nobody is as heinous as Seath, they do not kill off their own kind in the way of Seath, and none of them conduct experiments like he does. Yes, Pinwheel and Nito experimented on subjects, but on the dead: they're necromancers. Seath rather experimented on living people against their will. Seath is the ONLY lord who refuses to do anything to help prolong Gwyn's kingdom or the Age of Fire, instead, he went his own separate way and conducted his torturous experiments on countless individuals in pursuit of his immortality. In the comic book The Age of Fire released to go alongside Dark Souls Remastered, Seath outright states he cares nothing about the undead curse plaguing Lordran. Also, several in-game descriptions give proof that at least two of Gwyn's most trusted followers: Kingseeker Frampt and Havel the Rock, they despised Seath for his actions. The only character who I can think of to almost rival Seath’s heinousness is Executioner Smough due to his talent of grinding the bones of his executed victims as food seasoning. But at least Smough took some honor in assisting Ornstein guard Anor Londo, even if he crushes him to gain his electric powers. Unlike Seath who has no honor to his name. Final Verdict I believe Seath does meet the criteria for Pure Evil, so yes. Yes: 12 No: 0 Undecided: 1 Final Score: +12 Consensus: Pure Evil Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals